El-Hajj Malik El-Shabazz
Malcolm X, nato Malcolm Little, anche noto come Detroit Red, El-Hajj Malik El-Shabazz'''Questo nome include il titolo onorifico di El-Hajj, riconosciuto ai musulmani che compiono il pellegrinaggio alla Mecca. e '''Omowale (Omaha, 19 maggio 1925 – New York, 21 febbraio 1965), è stato un attivista statunitense a favore dei diritti degli afroamericani e dei diritti umani in genere . . Fu assassinato a New York il primo giorno della Settimana Nazionale della Fratellanza per mano di membri dell'organizzazione di cui era stato precedentemente portavoce, la Nazione Islamica. È considerato uno dei più grandi, ma anche controversi, capofila afroamericani del XX secolo Lomax, When the Word Is Given, p. 172. . Alla fine di una lunga evoluzione del suo pensiero, che era partito da posizioni oltranziste e di contrapposizione violenta allo status quo, sostenne infine che la religione islamica era capace di abbattere ogni barriera razziale e ogni forma di discriminazioneMalcolm X, Autobiography, pag. 388–393., capeggiando comunque un'organizzazione politica (OAAU) di atteggiamento non religioso e non settario nella difesa dei diritti umani. Biografia Malcolm X nacque a Omaha, in Nebraska, figlio di Earl e Louise Little. Suo padre era un predicatore battista e sostenitore di Marcus Garvey. Morì nel 1931, ufficialmente dopo essere stato investito da un tram; tuttavia, nella sua autobiografia, Malcolm X sostenne che il padre venne assassinato da un gruppo di sostenitori della "supremazia bianca", paradossalmente denominato Black Legion (Legione Nera). La madre di Malcolm era per metà bianca perché nata in seguito ad uno stupro da parte di un bianco. A causa delle controversie sulle reali cause della morte del marito, fu vittima di una grave forma di esaurimento nervoso e fu dichiarata legalmente non sana di mente e la famiglia si disperse. Lo stesso Malcolm fu affidato a una famiglia di tutori. Malcolm terminò la junior high school ottenendo i migliori risultati della sua classe ma, stando a quanto scritto nella sua autobiografia, abbandonò quando il suo insegnante preferito gli disse senza mezzi termini che diventare un avvocato di fama non era "un obiettivo realistico per un negro". Lasciata la scuola, Malcolm si trasformò in uno sbandato; i primi problemi con la legge lo portarono in un centro di detenzione, da cui uscì per trasferirsi per qualche tempo a Boston, presso la sorella maggiore Ella Little Collins. In seguito trovò lavoro come lustrascarpe presso un night club; nella sua autobiografia, avrebbe ricordato di aver lustrato le scarpe a Duke Ellington e altri grandi musicisti neri. Inoltre trovò anche lavoro come cameriere in un treno. Trasferitosi poi nel quartiere di Harlem, a New York, si diede a una serie di attività illegali fra cui spaccio di droga, gioco d'azzardo, sfruttamento della prostituzione, estorsione e rapina. Quando fu esaminato per la leva durante la Seconda guerra mondiale, i medici lo trovarono psichicamente non adatto; in seguito, Malcolm X sostenne di aver finto una patologia mentale per evitare le armi. La prigionia Il 12 gennaio 1946, all'età di 20 anni, Malcolm fu arrestato e condannato a dieci anni con l'accusa di violazione di domicilio, possesso illegale di armi da fuoco e furto. Alla Charlestown State Prison si guadagnò il soprannome di Satana per il suo continuo imprecare urlando al cielo, specialmente contro Dio e la Bibbia. Nel 1948, mentre era in carcere, Malcolm ricevette una lettera dal fratello Reginald che gli chiedeva di unirsi alla Nation of Islam (NOI). La NOI si autodefiniva una "setta islamica militante". La sua tesi centrale era che la maggior parte degli schiavi africani erano musulmani prima di venire catturati e che quindi i neri avrebbero dovuto riconvertirsi all'Islam. La NOI era inoltre un gruppo "nazionalista nero", ossia auspicava la creazione di una nazione nera separata all'interno degli Stati Uniti. Malcolm fu affascinato dagli insegnamenti del capofila della NOI, Elijah Muhammad. Con l'aiuto della sorella, riuscì a ottenere il trasferimento in una colonia penale a Norfolk dove aveva maggiore libertà; divenne un avido lettore e cercò nella storia e nella filosofia argomenti a favore delle teorie della NOI. Per arricchire la propria cultura e migliorare la propria grafia, arrivò a trascrivere a mano un intero dizionario; quindi, iniziò a corrispondere con Elijah Muhammad quotidianamente. Alla fine, Malcolm X fu rilasciato sulla parola, il 7 agosto 1952. Il nome Nel 1950 l'FBI aprì un fascicolo su di lui dopo che scrisse una lettera al presidente Truman, esprimendo le sue posizioni contro la guerra di Corea e dichiarandosi comunista. Fu nel medesimo anno che Little iniziò a firmarsi "Malcolm X". Storicamente, agli schiavi neri negli Stati Uniti d'America veniva assegnato il cognome dei loro padroni. Sebbene non fosse figlio di schiavi, l'origine del suo cognome di nascita era riconducibile ai padroni presso cui avevano servito un tempo i suoi antenati. La scelta di "X" come cognome volle dunque rappresentare il rifiuto di accettare questo legame anagrafico con i padroni di un tempo. La "Nazione dell'Islam" Appena uscito di prigione, Malcolm X si recò da Elijah Muhammad, a Chicago. Nel marzo del 1953, la CIA iniziò a controllare le azioni di Malcolm; apparentemente questo aveva a che vedere col fatto che, secondo alcuni informatori, Malcolm X definiva se stesso un "comunista". Nell'archivio della CIA comparivano anche due lettere firmate da Malcolm X con lo pseudonimo "Malachi Shabazz"; il cognome "Shabazz", secondo Elijah Muhammad, era un riferimento a una discendenza da una antica "nazione asiatica nera". Nel maggio dello stesso anno, la CIA concluse che Malcolm X aveva una "personalità asociale con tendenze paranoiche (schizofrenia paranoide pre-psicotica)". Nello stesso anno, Malcolm si trasferì definitivamente presso Elijah Muhammad a Chicago, per tornare poi a Boston con il ruolo di "Ministro del Tempio Numero 2 della Nazione dell'Islam". Nei tempi successivi aprì numerosi altri templi, diventando ministro di molti di essi. La sua predicazione portò moltissimi proseliti alla NOI; tra i più celebri si ricorda Cassius Clay, che proprio aderendo alla NOI decise di cambiare il proprio nome in Muhammad Ali. Ben presto Malcolm X divenne il numero due del movimento e il braccio destro di Elijah Muhammad. Fra il 1952 e il 1963, certamente anche grazie all'enorme carisma di Malcolm, la NOI passò da 500 a 30.000 iscritti. Il matrimonio Nel 1958 Malcolm sposò Betty Shabazz a Lansing, nel Michigan. Ebbero sei figlie, tutte chiamate "Shabazz": la prima fu Attallah, nata nel 1958; cui seguirono Qubilah, nata nel 1960; Ilyasah, nata nel 1962; Gamilah Lumumba, nata nel 1964, e le gemelle Malaak e Malikah, nate dopo la morte di Malcolm nel 1965. Mentre lavorava per la NOI, Malcolm X giunse a conoscenza di alcune avventure extraconiugali di Elijah Muhammad. Lo stesso Elijah si difese sostenendo che, come "inviato di Dio", aveva il diritto di avere più mogli; tuttavia, egli non era sposato con nessuna delle giovani segretarie con cui ebbe relazioni e giunse anche a metterle incinte tutte. Malcolm si rifiutò di mettere la cosa a tacere, mostrandosene apertamente contrariato, ma non abbandonò il movimento. Nell'estate del 1963, Malcolm si rese conto che Elijah e molti altri Ministri di alto livello della NOI erano gelosi della sua popolarità. Progressivamente in conflitto con l'organizzazione, Malcolm espresse la propria critica circa la marcia su Washington, dicendo che non trovava nulla di eccitante in una dimostrazione "fatta da bianchi davanti alla statua di un presidente morto da cento anni e al quale, quando era vivo, noi non piacevamo". Nello stesso anno, in occasione dell'assassinio di John F. Kennedy, Malcolm commentò piuttosto freddamente che la violenza che i Kennedy non erano riusciti a fermare gli si era "ritorta contro", aggiungendo che questo genere di cose non lo intristiva ma lo rendeva felice. Queste dichiarazioni causarono un enorme scalpore e alla fine la NOI rinnegò le parole di Malcolm, vietandogli di parlare in pubblico per novanta giorni. Molte di queste posizioni, che dividevano il movimento per i diritti dei neri, lo allontanarono ancora di più dall'altro grande capofila afroamericano, già da lui in passato duramente contestato, Martin Luther King, sostenitore della nonviolenza e avvicinatosi inoltre a Kennedy. Nella primavera del 1963, Malcolm iniziò a collaborare con Alex Haley alla scrittura del libro Autobiografia di Malcolm X. L'8 marzo 1964 dichiarò pubblicamente la sua separazione dalla NOI e il 12 marzo annunciò la creazione di un nuovo movimento chiamato Muslim Mosque, Inc. La principale differenza ideologica fra il movimento creato da Malcolm X e la NOI è l'abbandono del presupposto religioso come elemento di coesione per il popolo nero, posizione che aveva già espresso nel discorso ai quadri di base del novembre 1963. Nel frattempo, tuttavia, Malcolm X si convertì all'islamismo ortodosso. Il pellegrinaggio alla Mecca Il 13 aprile del 1964, Malcolm lasciò gli Stati Uniti per recarsi in viaggio prima in Egitto e poi a Jeddah, in Arabia Saudita. Non essendo in grado di parlare arabo, e avendo un passaporto statunitense, ebbe qualche difficoltà a entrare nel paese; tuttavia, grazie all'intervento della stessa famiglia reale saudita, riuscì alla fine a completare il suo pellegrinaggio. Durante questa esperienza religiosa, arrivò per la prima volta a concepire l'Islam come una religione capace di abbattere qualsiasi barriera razziale. Il 21 maggio 1964, Malcolm X tornò negli Stati Uniti come sunnita, col nuovo nome El-Hajj Malik El-Shabazz. Durante un importante discorso indirizzato all'intera nazione, proclamò: :« I diritti umani sono qualcosa che avete dalla nascita. I diritti umani vi sono dati da Dio. I diritti umani sono quelli che tutte le nazioni della Terra riconoscono. In passato, è vero, ho condannato in modo generale tutti i bianchi. Non sarò mai più colpevole di questo errore; perché adesso so che alcuni bianchi sono davvero sinceri, che alcuni sono davvero capaci di essere fraterni con un nero. Il vero Islam mi ha mostrato che una condanna di tutti i bianchi è tanto sbagliata quanto la condanna di tutti i neri da parte dei bianchi. Da quando alla Mecca ho trovato la verità, ho accolto fra i miei più cari amici uomini di tutti i tipi - cristiani, ebrei, buddhisti, indù, agnostici, e persino atei! Ho amici che si chiamano capitalisti, socialisti, e comunisti! Alcuni sono moderati, conservatori, estremisti - alcuni sono addirittura degli "Zio Tom"! Oggi i miei amici sono neri, marroni, rossi, gialli e bianchi! » Insieme ad A. Peter Bailey e altri, Malcolm fondò il distaccamento statunitense della Organizzazione per l'Unità Afro-americana o OAAU. Ispirandosi alla Organizzazione per l'Unità Africana (OAU), la OAAU decise di adottare un atteggiamento non religioso e non settario nella difesa dei diritti umani. L'assassinio Il 14 febbraio 1965, Malcolm e la sua famiglia sopravvissero a un attentato dinamitardo contro la loro abitazione. Esattamente una settimana dopo, il 21 febbraio, Malcolm fu ucciso durante un discorso in pubblico a Manhattan, all'età di 39 anni, da sette colpi di arma da fuoco. Ai funerali di Malcolm X, celebratisi il 27 febbraio 1965 ad Harlem, parteciparono oltre 1.500.000 persone, dopodiché il suo corpo venne sepolto nel Cimitero di Ferncliff, ad Hartsdale, New York. Tre membri della Nation of Islam (N.O.I.) furono arrestati per il suo assassinio: Talmadge Hayer, Norman 3X Butler e Thomas 15X Johnson. Benché tutti e tre fossero stati condannati per omicidio nel marzo del 1966, il solo Hayer confessò le proprie responsabilità, mentre in seguito vennero fatti altri nomi sui mandanti, tutti in seno alla Nation of Islam. Talmadge Hayer conosciuto anche come Thomas Hagan ha ottenuto la libertà condizionale e il 27 aprile 2010 è uscito dal carcere. È probabile che Malcom X temesse da tempo per la propria vita. Nel 1964, la rivista Life aveva pubblicato una famosa fotografia di Malcolm X con una carabina in mano, intento a tirare la tenda della sua finestra per controllare fuori. La foto era accompagnata dalla scritta "con tutti i mezzi necessari", e si riferiva alle minacce di morte subite da Malcolm X e alla sua affermazione che "si sarebbe difeso" con un'arma. Note Bibliografia * Autobiografia di Malcolm X (The Autobiography of Malcolm X) (ISBN 0-345-35068-5), scritto da Alex Haley fra il 1964 e il 1965 e pubblicato nel 1965. * Malcolm X Speaks: Selected Speeches and Statements ISBN 0-8021-3213-8, a cura George Breitman. Discorsi durante gli ultimi otto mesi della vita di Malcolm X. * Malcolm X: The Man and His Times (ISBN 0-86543-200-7) a cura di John Henrik Clarke. Un'antologia di scritti, discorsi e messaggi propagandistici di Malcolm X. * Malcolm X Rifiuto, sfida, messaggio (ISBN 978-88-220-6161-4), Roberto Giammanco, Edizioni Dedalo, 1994. * Malcolm X: The FBI File (ISBN 0-88184-751-8) Una fonte di informazione sugli archivi dell'FBI su Malcolm X. * Il film Malcolm X di Spike Lee (1992) è basato sulla sua autobiografia, e vede Denzel Washington nei panni di Malcolm. * Il personaggio di Malcolm X appare anche nel film Alì, sulla vita di Muhammad Ali. * Malcolm X. Una biografia, di Andrew Helfer & Randy DuBurke, versione a fumetti della celebre autobiografia di Malcolm X (Alet edizioni, 2007) * Ultimi discorsi, Malcolm X, Einaudi, Torino 1968 * Gildo De Stefano, Ballata e morte di un gatto da strada - Malcolm! Malcolm!, Prefazione di Claudio Gorlier, Postfazione di Walter Mauro, (supervisione e consulenza di Roberto Giammanco Amazon.it, Napoli 2015, ASIN: B017LYN7G6 (e-book) * Malcom X, di Manning Marable, ISBN 978-88-6036-647-4, Donzelli editore, 2011 Omaggi Musicali * Malcolm X (1964), canzone del gruppo ska The Skatalites, cover dello standard soul-jazz Sidewinder di Lee Morgan The Skatalites, "Malcolm X". * Viene citato nelle canzoni Blasphemy, Ghetto Gospel e White Man'z World (che si conclude con un suo discorso) del rapper Tupac Shakur, Pantere Nere del gruppo Fratelli di Soledad, Penso positivo di Jovanotti, ll mio nome e Il mio ricordo di Luchè. * X (Suite For Malcom) del Francesco Bearzatti Tinissima Quartet, disco pluripremiato dalla rivista specializzata Jazzit. * Viene citato nella canzone Wake Up e Renegade of Funk della band Rage Against the Machine. * Colloquio con Malcom X "azione musicale" di Giorgio Gaslini, del 1974 edita dalla PDU. Una lunga suite, divisa tra le due facciate, jazzistica con voci recitanti e solisti lirici scritta e diretta dall'autore. * All'inizio della canzone Cult of Personality dei Living Colour viene messa come introduzione la frase di Malcolm X And during the few moments that we have left, we want to talk, right down to earth, in a language that everybody here can easily understand. *Viene citato nella canzone "Powerful" di Jussie Smollett e Alicia Keys nella serie televisiva Empire. Voci correlate * Afroamericano * Autobiografia di Malcolm X * Discorso ai quadri di base * Malcolm X (film) * Alì (film) Collegamenti esterni Inglese * * * * * Testo di una lettera scritta dopo il pellegrinaggio alla Mecca presso Wikisource. * * * * * * Il "Malcolm X Museum". * * * * Italiano * * Categoria:Biografie